


主的枷锁

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 骑士吉封主莱，性转莱，15岁成年设定不怎么肉，大量无害填充物（？章节标题都是虚假的





	1. 献给敬仰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路边野炮

鲜红色的袍子散落在草地上，顺着洁白的衣摆，红发骑士身下传来年轻女子动听的暧昧喘息。  
“莱因哈特大人……”他动情地看着对方，低头轻吻贵族少女纤细白皙的颈侧。薄纱面料若隐若现地显出少女玲珑有致的柔美身段，雪白剔透的肌肤在红发骑士的抚弄下泛起粉色。  
这位被红发青年称为“莱因哈特大人”的金发少女是高登巴姆王朝为数不多的女封臣之一，尚未成年时就破例继承了封地。让她更特殊的是，她已经年满十五，却一直没有未婚夫。传言皇帝弗瑞德李希四世曾想将她一并纳入后宫，但碍于她的姐姐格里华德夫人宠妃的身份，不便以体面的借口将她接到身边，又迟迟不肯为她选定夫婿，导致莱因哈特至今都没有婚约关系。  
“莱因哈特大人，您喝酒了？”  
“不可以吗？我已经成年了。”金发少女抚摸着身上年轻男子的脸庞，“要是你不喜欢的话，我以后不喝就是了。”  
她的声音轻轻的，有一些沙哑，语气像是在和情人撒娇。红发骑士看着身下散发魅力却毫不自知的贵族少女，笑着摇了摇头。他深知不该受到对方纯真的引诱，而抵抗莱因哈特的诱惑是他最不擅长的事。  
“我只是不希望您和那些心怀不轨的人喝酒，哪怕他们也算是绅士。”  
红发骑士低声说道，低头吻了吻女主人线条优美的下颌。金发少女勾起唇角，继续拉扯他的衣领，让年轻男子衣袍下匀称结实的体格暴露出来。  
柔软的掌心贴在光滑的肌理上游走，贵族少女毫不遮掩她的欣赏：“吉尔菲艾斯，他们都不如你。”  
红发骑士愣了愣，“……我没明白您的意思。”  
“维斯特帕列夫人的那些骑士，他们都不如你。否则她怎么会又想把你要过去呢？她还特地嘱咐我，今晚一定要带上你。”莱因哈特搂过他的脖子，一腿架在他的腰上：“吉尔菲艾斯，今天是她的生日。你明白她的意思吗？”  
钻石般冰蓝色双眼挑衅而探究地打量着他，从她的言语吉尔菲艾斯已经完全明白了他的女主人今天如此反常的原因，尽管那张俊俏的脸庞上写着有恃无恐。  
“恳请您让我继续留在您身边，莱因哈特大人。除了您之外，我不会效忠任何人。”  
“不会效忠任何人，就连这个国家和皇帝也不行吗？”莱因哈特打趣道，“难道我的地位在国家和皇帝之上吗？”  
红发骑士不语，显然女主人的追问让他身为骑士的本分陷入两难的境地。贵族少女看着他，漂亮的浅色眼珠中流动起明亮的色彩。  
“你只能效忠我。”莱因哈特认真地回应他：“你的身体和心脏都只能属于我。”  
“只有您，莱因哈特大人。”红发的骑士如释重负地吻住少女的手指，“我只属于您。”  
金发少女点点头，缓缓蹙起秀丽的双眉，白嫩细腻的面颊上浮起一层蔷薇的粉色。  
红发的年轻骑士低下头，从贵族少女的耳根吻到胸口，唇齿在对方小巧的嫣红乳粒上流连。他一点点打开金发少女的身体，钻进湿热的缝隙，顺着紧致的穴道深深与对方结合。  
尽管莱因哈特的身形在高大青年的衬托下格外小巧，她依然顺利地接受了完整的吉尔菲艾斯。从她身体发育的那一年开始，她就和她的骑士一同体验了亲密，这段关系一直默契而隐蔽地持续到现在。  
红发骑士缓缓摆起腰，带动少女白皙纤细的双腿在他的腰间晃动。他的臀部埋进少女的腿根，肌肤私密地贴合，直到触发身下的娇贵小姐再次难耐地哼出声。  
年轻骑士碧蓝的双眼紧锁着他的女主人，将对方俏丽的五官与娇媚的神情牢牢锁在他的视线中。他将自己有力的双手贴上少女娇嫩的肌肤，这副在他理性时绝不敢染指半分的尊贵身躯，又一次在他身下涌动出娇艳欲滴的情潮。  
软玉般的手指扣住他的手腕，莱因哈特轻声娇吟，命令道：“吉尔菲艾斯……吻我。”  
红发骑士迅速俯下身含住金发少女柔软的蔷薇色薄唇，汲取对方口中的蜜液，用舌尖抚慰对方的骄躁。莱因哈特贪婪地享受骑士的服侍，来自吉尔菲艾斯的抽送一次次让她仿佛置身漩涡之中，强劲的水流涌进她的四肢百骸，勾住她继续沉溺于这非比寻常的亲密。  
她当然知道她在和自己的骑士做什么，旁人会称之为偷情，将之视为不正派的放荡行为，但给予吉尔菲艾斯足够正当的地位并不能满足莱因哈特想奉献与他的心情。吉尔菲艾斯在骑士训练结束的那一年来到莱因哈特的身边，以远超出骑士职责范围的体贴无微不至地呵护她的一切，陪伴她从女孩长成少女，同时自己成长为真正的骑士。莱因哈特看着吉尔菲艾斯蜕变成一个沉稳的男人，她自己也在长大。她清楚地知道如果她想和一个人彼此拥有，那个人一定是吉尔菲艾斯，而这仅仅是她想和吉尔菲艾斯一起做的所有事中的一件。吉尔菲艾斯作为骑士的身份也许无法成为她的丈夫，却也不必成为她的丈夫，夫君的枷锁比骑士更加束缚，从而更不能够界定莱因哈特在成长中与吉尔菲艾斯结成的关系。吉尔菲艾斯构成了她的世界中的所有桥梁，这一点是永远不会被替代的。  
少女的身体酝酿出爱意，高大的骑士在她身上顺畅地驰骋。她感受着吉尔菲艾斯在她体内的挺进，硬物擦过她酥麻的地方，犹如每一次与吉尔菲艾斯视线相撞时的震颤。  
红发的年轻男子在金发少女的耳边喘息，逐渐莽撞的行为映衬着他激动的心跳。所有的荣誉都不及打开莱因哈特的感觉，所有的誓言都不及莱因哈特此刻的嗓音，吉尔菲艾斯因莱因哈特而找到了自己，又为莱因哈特遗失了自己。  
骑士血管中的血液在沸腾，争相涌到与莱因哈特相贴的部分，试图带上莱因哈特的体温；他的每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣，渴望与这个纯真美丽的女主人紧密相连，膜拜她得天独厚的完美，征服她与生俱来的高傲。  
莱因哈特难以自持地抽动着甬道，吉尔菲艾斯在她的腹腔中越来越硬，像要在她的体内找到一处最舒适的地方植根一般不断探寻着。  
年轻的骑士连连喘息，他摆动腰部让自己遵循交合的本能，侵入对方身体的下肢猛烈地反复律动。  
越是要莱因哈特，便越是想要莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯双手搂住贵族少女的身体，亲吻她的颈侧、爱抚她的肢体，品尝这具因他的栽培而发育得诱人的身躯。  
红发骑士的一举一动无不透露着他对女主人的了解，这种熟悉让吉尔菲艾斯轻而易举地知道莱因哈特此刻想要的是哪一点，她想要怎样的抚摸、怎样的吻，她想要吉尔菲艾斯用多么迫切的程度要她。年长的红发青年全神贯注地服侍着年轻的贵族小姐，近乎狂热的投入让莱因哈特以为自己的身体正在融化。她不再察觉得到身下草地的湿润，不在闻得到树木与花草的清香，不再听得到河流的湍急与林鸟的鸣啼，她唯独能感觉到吉尔菲艾斯对她的忠诚与热情，那副深藏于沉稳温和面容之下却从火红的发丝间透露出的炙热正通过对方的举动越发强烈地传达到她身上。  
这个从她十岁起就陪伴在身边的骑士早已对她立下不可磨灭的神圣的血誓，此时的一切正在清晰地告诉她她和吉尔菲艾斯之间的连接有多么深刻。他服侍她，也在享用她，她的骑士直达她最私密的深处，在她的身体里发泄最真诚的冲动。  
莱因哈特浑身无一处不感到通透畅快，她的眉眼渲染着唯独会在勾引吉尔菲艾斯时显露出的媚色，沙哑的吐息让身上温文尔雅的男人放下所有的矜持，变得像所有性交中的雄性那样富有侵略性与攻击性。  
少女不堪其扰的私处在猛烈的撞击中泛起淫靡的白沫，雪白娇嫩的身子敏感得发抖，浪荡的拍打水声一次次敲击在她的耳廓，染红了她羞赧的精致面颊。  
此起彼伏的低吟在急促的律动中变得一致，随着交缠的肢体难舍难分，红发骑士绷紧身躯，尽数爱意浇灌进身下少女的体内。  
莱因哈特不自觉地挺起腰肢，嫣红水润的花穴贴在男子深红色的毛发上，白嫩细腻的腹腔轻轻颤动。  
高大的骑士恢复了平稳的呼吸，缓缓抽出下体，水润的缝隙闭合了一些，隐约渗出浊白的黏稠液滴。红发男子捞过她的膝弯，小心翼翼地放进河中，轻柔地替她清洗下体。精液顺着金发少女娇嫩的腿间溢出来，融进湍流的河水消失不见。莱因哈特靠在高大骑士的怀里，轻声怨道：“我喜欢吉尔菲艾斯留在里面的感觉。”  
她的语气有些落寞，尽管她的骑士几乎寸步都不会离开她的身边。  
“原谅我无法承受再一次看到您受苦。”吉尔菲艾斯怜惜地吻了吻贵族少女的额角，脱下自己的衣袍擦拭对方金色发梢上的水珠。  
“怀上吉尔菲艾斯的孩子一点都不辛苦。”贵族少女立刻回应道，任由红发骑士替她穿上此前脱下的纱棉衣裙。  
吉尔菲艾斯打量着莱因哈特轻薄面料下的精致身段，这是弗瑞德李希四世送给莱因哈特的礼物，显然不是为了让她穿给自己的骑士欣赏。  
他若有所思地摩挲着蓬松的袖口，有些不坦然地称赞好看。谦卑、荣誉、与忠诚本是他的信条，但莱因哈特让他学会了高傲、羞愧与狭隘。他为自己对莱因哈特的无可替代而沾沾自喜，他为自己对莱因哈特抱持的私欲而无地自容，任何会和莱因哈特扯上关系的事，他都会从慷慨大方变得小肚鸡肠。  
金发少女勾起唇角，环住吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，踮起脚印上一吻。甘甜的清香带走红发骑士胸口的不快，他一把抱起娇贵的女主人，向坡上停留许久的马车走去。


	2. 永不消退的忠诚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 耿直骑士夜闯行宫

侍女将门轻轻合上，留下屋内俏丽的贵族女子独自坐在雕纹精致的梳妆台前。静谧的夜空中星光闪烁，莱因哈特吹熄了烛台的灯火，不自觉地摩挲起胸口的挂坠。  
距离吉尔菲艾斯前往边界镇压暴民已经过去了半年，在此期间，莱因哈特接受姐姐的召见，被弗瑞德李希四世接至一座私人行宫暂居。  
一支箭极为轻巧又精准地飞了进来，金发少女看着箭尾上红宝石与双箭的标志，俊俏容颜上的冷傲一扫而空，自然流露出只会在特定的那个人面前展现的神情。  
红发青年在楼下看着她，冲她招了招手，谨慎地环顾四周后，沿着墙壁灵巧地爬进了贵族少女的寝房。  
高个的英俊骑士双脚刚刚落地，莱因哈特已经扑进他的怀里，迫切地吻住对方的双唇。冰川与深海的视线炙热地交融，年轻鲜活的唇舌间互换着呼吸。  
骨节分明的修长手指划过金发少女白皙如玉的细嫩脸蛋，蔷薇色的两瓣薄唇上点缀着引人品尝的水润光泽。吉尔菲艾斯忍不住再次吻住他心心念念的女主人，一切暗示亲密的行为在他触碰到少女的胯部时停顿下来。  
“……对不起，莱因哈特大人。”年长些的青年喘息着说道，平缓的语气中饱含着低沉的克制：“过了这么久才回到您身边。”  
“既然知道，那就不准离开了。”金发少女坚定地看着她的骑士：“现在起，就算皇帝下令，你也不允许离开我。”  
高大的红发骑士因主人的命令而双眸明亮，尔后他缓缓垂下眼睛，许久没有言语。  
“您现在……属于陛下了吗？”  
金发少女愣了愣，会过意来：“我不是他的妃子。”  
青年男子年轻的双目中不曾对她有过一丝怀疑，但她的身之所处、身之所缚仍然让他坚定不移的心受到伤害。  
莱因哈特了然这个高大男人的心思极其细腻，不假思索地扯松胸襟的衣带，褪下衣裙将雪白无暇的纤柔肢体展露在吉尔菲艾斯眼前。  
她的骑士虔诚而贪婪地注视着，金制的挂坠垂在隆起的完美双乳之间，衬托着初蔷薇色的乳尖。两瓣酥胸紧连着平坦细腻的腰腹，线条优美的双腿笔直修长，一对白皙的玉足在墨绿色地毯的衬托下仿若凝脂包裹的水晶。  
吉尔菲艾斯见过画作中的靓丽女性，他深信没有任何画师能描绘出莱因哈特的美，却也不会有任何莱因哈特这等身份的女子会留下不端庄的肖像。  
柔软的珍稀皮革内嵌着天鹅绒环在纤细的腰肢上，金丝的流苏珠链若隐若现地遮住剔透的腰胯，象牙雕制成的弧状板上镶嵌了数枚色泽明亮的玉珠与钻石，由小腹一直延伸到腿间。在少女隐蔽的秘园处，一道不足一指宽的孔穴隐约可窥见内里柔嫩的花阴。这是皇帝企图将她占有的证明，在莱因哈特晶莹的肌肤的衬托下，弗瑞德李希四世给她打造的束缚看起来就像一块精美的饰物。  
吉尔菲艾斯动了动喉咙，将惊叹与苦涩一同吞入喉咙。莱因哈特捉过红发骑士的手，让对方温暖的手心包覆胸口的金属饰物，示意他打开这枚挂坠。  
谨慎的骑士小心翼翼地按住侧边的锁扣，挂坠开启，里面赫然躺着一把金制的小巧钥匙，柄端镂空雕着黄金树王朝的标志。  
红发骑士讶异地看着面前的贵族少女，为对方窃取钥匙时可能遭遇的险境暗自心惊。而他倾心呵护长大的少女没有因那些冒险流露出丝毫消极的情绪，轻松狡黠地向他一笑：“等什么？吉尔菲艾斯，我要你替我解开它。”  
毫无疑问，这把钥匙能让莱因哈特恢复自由，尽管这份自由一直以来都只被吉尔菲艾斯所拥有。  
红发青年的神情专注，急促的呼吸暴露了他内心的燥动。用来握紧缰绳与剑的手指捏住小巧精致的匙柄轻轻转动，吉尔菲艾斯的手心渗出细汗，这个行为的意味远比解开一把锁更多。他摘下少女身从君王的象征，剥去莱因哈特一度属于别人的身份，短短的几秒钟内，他支配了莱因哈特的身体，成为了主宰莱因哈特的人——这是骑士的禁令，但莱因哈特永远在一切原则之上。  
俏丽的金发少女安静地看着他，缓缓向他展露一抹独一无二的笑意。正是这张圣女般纯真的容颜让吉尔菲艾斯在初见莱因哈特的那个春日如沐洗礼，也正是这张妖女般魅惑的面孔让吉尔菲艾斯在斋戒的夜里燥热难安。所有对莱因哈特产生的欲念都令吉尔菲艾斯深受折磨，而没有哪一样酷刑比得上拒绝莱因哈特的依赖。  
红发骑士扶住少女的腰肢，低下头虔诚地吻住女主人平坦的下腹。这里曾伟大地孕育了一个生命，一个独属于他们之间的秘密与延续。因莱因哈特尚为年幼而险些夺走她生命的降生，是吉尔菲艾斯最隆重的经历，他的女主人给了他一个孩子，一个特殊的主人，一个她深爱着他的证明。  
顺着繁育的肢体吻下，细嫩光洁的花阴姣好丰满，缝隙间蔷薇的色泽勾起吉尔菲艾斯与女主人鱼水之欢的记忆。高大沉稳的红发骑士着迷地继续亲吻金发少女动人的私处，吮吸对方透粉的花唇。  
宛如珠蚌的娇嫩肉瓣被他的舌头顶开，让他尝到柔软又紧致的鲜美滋味。红发的骑士坚定地将舌尖搅弄进去，畅通无阻地顶入温热的甬道，醇甜的蜜液在粉瓣中荡漾。  
贵族少女的下体天生就是为被舌头侍候而出生的一般，滑腻的缝隙震颤不止，不断分泌出惹人怜爱的蜜汁，柔软却有力的双唇在她细嫩的肌肤上留下酥麻。  
软玉般纤柔的手指穿进热烈的火红发丝，尊贵的金发少女轻声叹息，断断续续地命令道：“……吉尔菲艾斯，我想要你。”  
红发骑士立刻褪下外袍，解开腰带伏进少女雪白的双腿之间。他再次用手指与双唇轻柔地放松了金发少女的身体，随后将火热的肉刃抵在娇嫩的花唇上，一点点耐心地捅进去。  
高大骑士的勃起整根塞进了贵族小姐的下体，从顶端到根部，全部置身于对方湿热的体内。红发男子的器官像滚烫的金属般炙烤莱因哈特的身体，而少女的柔情蜜意浇灌在肉刃上，让吉尔菲艾斯变得更硬。  
久违的亲密让主仆双方发出甜蜜的叹息，红发的骑士开始挺进。青年男子结实的下腹紧贴着金发小姐柔嫩的腿根，他晃动腰部让女主人慢慢适应，直到对方彻底被唤醒的身体向他下达最直接的邀请。  
没有陪伴在莱因哈特身边的半年，他年轻的女主人似乎又成长了些，少了点稚嫩的青涩，多了点成熟的风韵。她的金发更长了，身段更加玲珑窈窕，狭长的美目中蕴含着暧昧的多情。但她的身体、她的肌肤、她的嘴唇，仍然是吉尔菲艾斯最熟稔的温度。  
数月不见的思念慢慢被填补，逐渐转变为强烈的渴望。宽阔的卧房中回响着床腿晃动的嘎吱声，金发少女陷进柔软的枕芯，双手捏紧了身下布纹精美的床垫。  
波动的绵软双乳与颤栗的花缝仿若山峦河坝，结合的畅快给予吉尔菲艾斯无与伦比的征服快感。他一次次地攀上这副尊贵又纤柔的身体，雪白的双峰因他颤动，富饶的河床因他湿润，莱因哈特那双形状姣好的蔷薇色薄唇向他吐露情欲的燥热，或是沙哑地呢喃他的姓名。  
昏暗的夜色中，唯有月光可以照明，而勾勒出吉尔菲艾斯的视野的是莱因哈特吸纳了阳光的金色发丝与糅合了初雪的莹白肌肤。吉尔菲艾斯俯下身拥抱他的所有，不断进入对方的身体，反复验证自己于她的唯一。  
莱因哈特的呼吸随着红发男子的动作而绵长，对方通过肢体传达给她的不安被逐一感知。金发少女的年轻与不谙世事，都不妨碍她此刻流露出的在那场妊娠中根植于她体内的母性，她捧起骑士的脸庞，拂过对方汗湿的火红发梢，在额上印下抚慰的一吻。  
红发骑士深深地埋入少女的身体，含住对方曾分泌过母汁的乳峰，用力吮吸以汲取莱因哈特分享给他的力量。  
娇生惯养的身子经受不住来自刚别沙场的骑士的强烈索求，贵族少女骤然夹紧了体内的硕物，双腿紧紧缠住身上男子结实的腰杆。  
红发骑士舒适得轻叹一口气，他已经太久没有感受过莱因哈特，以至于在对方这阵紧绷中，他几近达到了临界。  
吉尔菲艾斯安抚着金发少女的肩膀，架开对方白嫩的双腿，急促地用力撞击进去。莱因哈特扬起潮红的面颊，情动地发出呼唤：“……吉尔菲艾斯，留在里面……”  
贵族小姐的命令中有着化不开的柔情，让红发骑士更为狂热。他迫不及待地回应了女主人的要求，压上对方柔软的双臀，扣住少女纤细的腰胯将滚烫浓郁的爱欲浇灌进去，毫无保留地抽送让自己的精液在女主人深处涂满被他独占的记号。  
吉尔菲艾斯凑近莱因哈特的唇瓣，不断啄吻以弥补自己半年来缺席的吻。莱因哈特极尽妩媚地与他唇齿相依，让他看到自己是怎样被他打开，她的身体和眼神在怎样诉说思念。  
红发骑士清楚地知道，这位他从十岁侍奉到如今的贵族小姐，给予他的是皇帝也得不到的馈赠。他澎湃地侵占女主人秘密的禁区，让莱因哈特敏感的内核迸发出酥麻的火花，并持续地将其点燃直到金发少女水嫩的身子决堤。  
晶莹的蜜液夹杂着浓郁的白浊顺着嫣红的窄缝流淌出来，细腻透粉的肌肤上朦胧地镀着一层微光，让她看起来仍同初夜那般圣洁。莱因哈特凝视着身上的红发骑士，冰蓝色的双眼安宁而饱含爱意。  
“我厌倦了这里，吉尔菲艾斯。”她搂住红发骑士的脖子，“我一刻也待不下去了……”  
金发少女轻声抱怨道，意识到自己又一次在对年长的骑士撒娇。她不再说话，等待沉稳的骑士用有趣的见闻打消这个难题。  
对方罕见地沉吟半晌，低声问道：“您想要见见亚历克吗？”  
贵族小姐的冰眸骤然一闪，她的孩子在吉尔菲艾斯的故乡，一个不属于高登巴姆王朝领土的地方，这意味着他们再也不会回来。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你有没有想过……高登巴姆王朝会收回授予你的所有荣誉，你将再也不是一个光荣的帝国骑士，你这么多年来的严苛训练、功勋苦劳全都会作废？”  
红发骑士摇摇头，深邃的碧蓝双眼虔诚地望向面前的金发少女：“只要是在您身边，莱因哈特大人……我永远是一名骑士。”


	3. 奇遇的恩典

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发生在莱莱初潮后的第一次

花园中的蔷薇开得正艳，阵阵花香沿着爬墙的藤蔓袭入少女的寝房。它不是唯一的闯入者，身着华丽睡裙的贵族小姐睁着她那双灵动的冰蓝色眼睛，看着高大的红发骑士悄无声息地走进屋内，拘谨而礼貌地坐到床边。他解开衣袍，拉起被角，不失分寸地在金发少女身边躺下。  
莱因哈特获得初潮的当天，她恳请自己的骑士陪伴她入眠，以克服黑暗中的鲜血带来的不安。现在象征少女成长的初潮已经结束，莱因哈特却没有收回自己的命令，依然让她的骑士与她共眠。  
红发骑士轻声向女主人道安，吹熄床头的烛火，让金发的小姐靠在他的怀里，另一只手揽住对方腰际，给予莱因哈特所需要的安全感。  
贵族少女的柔软指尖缠绕着骑士的衣襟，在同过去每一晚都同样平静的今夜，她似乎有些夜不能寐。红发骑士了解她的女主人，是维斯特帕列夫人的关系——作为莱因哈特为数不多敬重的人物之一，她总能勾起莱因哈特与她攀比的心思，并乐于逗趣这位一本正经的年轻小姐。吉尔菲艾斯常常成为她的玩笑中的“受害者”，这原本无伤大雅，但对渡过了初潮从而知晓了男女交媾与繁衍孕育的莱因哈特来说，已经不再适宜。  
浓密的浅金色睫毛在泛着蔷薇色的白皙脸颊上投下纤长的阴影，骑士看着怀中少女乖巧的模样，低头在对方光洁的额头上拂过一吻。  
“那是什么？”贵族小姐立刻像猫一般警惕起来，“吉尔菲艾斯，刚才那是什么？”  
“一个吻，莱因哈特大人。”  
吉尔菲艾斯屏住呼吸，静静地不再多言。他的女主人当然知道那是一个吻，是一个不合身份的吻，他躺在莱因哈特的身边，却没有划出保持清白的距离，本身就是一道禁忌，尽管贵夫人、小姐们和骑士之间的那些风流韵事早就不是什么罕见的新闻，这也不是他能够假借额吻的纯真隐瞒自己私心的借口。  
“我还想要。”少女扑到他的胸口，冰蓝色的双眼在暗中闪闪发光：“吉尔菲艾斯，吻我。”  
华丽的金色卷发垂下莱因哈特纤薄的肩头，搭在吉尔菲艾斯的脸侧散发阵阵馨香。红发骑士凝视少女半晌，克制地将唇印在对方的眉心，顺着英挺精致的鼻梁，直接落到线条姣好的下颌。  
莱因哈特下意识地抿了抿唇，钻石般璀璨的双目闪烁不定，暗自期待着什么。红发骑士迅速明白过来，莱因哈特见识过接吻。不需要太多挣扎，他贴上女主人的双唇，细细亲吻起柔软娇嫩的唇瓣。正统的骑士教育让他始终恪守着主仆之间不可僭越的原则，直至与莱因哈特同寝的昨晚还不曾改变。从他见到莱因哈特的那一眼起，莱因哈特就成为了他所有的憧憬，哪怕他没有对她立下血誓、甚至不是她的骑士，他也愿意为其付出任何身心的代价，吉尔菲艾斯对此毫不怀疑。连他自己都没意识到，为莱因哈特倾尽的忠诚中什么时候滋生了如此浓烈的私情，以至于在莱因哈特情窦初开的这天，能够悄无声息地怂恿他让她知道性。  
贵族少女新奇地回应着她的骑士，主动环住对方的脖子，靠近结实的臂弯中。温软的身躯在吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛留下难以磨灭的酥麻，一想到初潮对于一个少女来说意味着什么，他不禁搂住女主人的纤腰加深了这个吻。  
少女柔软的舌不甘示弱地探进他的嘴里，而她终究不是体格健壮的骑士的对手，渐渐软倒在对方的怀抱里。  
金发小姐不得不发出微弱的喘息声来缓解氧气的不足，但她仍然固执地要吉尔菲艾斯继续吻她。几番深吻引起的躁动让年轻骑士素来严格的自制分崩离析，他不寻常地低喘着，幽深的瞳孔释放出来自心底深处的欲望，紧密笼罩住身下的金发女主人。  
莱因哈特面颊绯红，微微隆起的胸脯上下起伏，大片雪白的肌肤从领口露出。红发骑士的视线在她的胸口流连，最终落在那张精致俊俏的脸庞上，温热的大手规矩地贴在她的腰际。  
某种超出了莱因哈特认知的强烈情感替她应对了此刻出格的暧昧，她执起吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，让红发骑士的手掌压在自己的胸口，辨析她已经不能自已的心跳。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，做我的男人吧。”  
那张蔷薇色的水润薄唇轻声说道，滚烫的热漩涡从红发青年的腹中腾起，女主人的每一个字都犹如梦中的祷告：今夜他可以拥有莱因哈特，拥有莱因哈特的每一丝金发与每一寸肌肤。  
青春的心脏在这幅娇小的躯体中有力地跳动，隔着绵软的胸脯，似乎能被吉尔菲艾斯攥在手心。  
“……是，莱因哈特大人。”  
他真挚地答道，颤抖着再次吻住对方，手掌激动地沿着隆起的弧度按揉。这样的配合似乎让贵族小姐格外舒适，她生涩而主动地回应，鼓励对方褪去她的睡裙。  
尽管吉尔菲艾斯从未与任何女性有过亲密的接触，但他早已先于莱因哈特成熟，对于男女之事也不能算是一无所知，为此他一触碰到莱因哈特的身体，双手便自然地舒缓起对方本能的紧张。  
少女酥胸的绵软手感令他新奇又兴奋，他细致地不断揉捏，用指尖触碰对方嫣红色的乳珠，让躺在身下的贵族少女难耐地挺起腰肢。  
赤裸的女性躯体向他散发出坦诚的吸引力，红发的年轻骑士用唇轻轻膜拜着挺起的乳尖，随后将其含住，仔细品尝起金发少女精巧的乳房。莱因哈特立刻攀住他的肩膀，纤尘不染的雪白肌肤浮起蓓蕾般的淡红色，青稚的面容上交杂着欢愉与悸动。  
比起忠诚、尊崇和理智，激情和冲动主宰了年轻骑士此刻的举止，他一手探入莱因哈特细嫩的双腿内侧，轻轻抚弄女主人娇嫩的两瓣，描摹对方光洁的花阴。  
金发少女的下体柔软而饱满，盈盈月色下泛着稚嫩又诱惑的嫣红色泽。骑士习武的手指浅浅地滑入缝隙之中，小心翼翼地摸索着不曾开放的蜜园。  
敏感的贵族少女颤栗地扶着骑士的手臂，白皙的大腿贴上骑士的两腿之间，滚烫的气息隔着一层薄薄的布料从红发青年坚硬的下体传来。最为正直的骑士经受过无数次的挑逗与考验，没有任何人能剥去他的坚毅与矜持，但他此刻面对着他唯一的女主人，毫无保留地为她勃起。莱因哈特懵懂地红透了脸颊，她任由对方摆布她的身体，而对方所有的权限都要听命于她。  
红发骑士抬起金发少女的双臀，轻轻摩挲贵族小姐身上最娇嫩隐蔽的部位，直到那里变得湿润，将他引向了入口。  
吉尔菲艾斯从那双格外灵动的眼神中征求了女主人的意见，莱因哈特今晚允诺给他的决定绝不会因任何痛苦而发生改变。  
年轻骑士深吸一口气，结实腰杆从女主人的膝盖滑到大腿根部，滚烫的下体像一把利剑坚定地捅入处子的身体。莱因哈特吃痛地唤了一声，皱着秀丽的眉头适应红发骑士跃跃欲试的硬物。  
失去贞洁的代价换取了处子鲜血的供奉，欢愉在契合中诞生。年长的骑士让少女的身体一点点涌出甘醇的蜜露，将少女青涩的雏园开垦为丰润的温床。  
就算是从不被世俗眼光束缚的莱因哈特，也知道不该用这种方式和吉尔菲艾斯互相拥有，但每一刻的延续都让她意识到自己正和吉尔菲艾斯之间联结得更加完整。她委身于自己的骑士，献身于自己的忠诚，亲密的体验让她身体成长的同时，那颗钻石般的心愈发坚定。莱因哈特热烈地缠着身上再次为她瓦解了世俗桎梏的骑士，要求对方绝不许有别的女人，同时郑重地承诺他将是她唯一的男人。  
莫大的荣耀鼓舞了年轻的骑士，他享用着女主人慷慨的蜜穴，在金发少女的腿间穿梭，直到对方的身体再也记不起身为处子的感觉。就像世间所有的自发的亲密关系一样，他反复拥有着莱因哈特，也让他的女主人反复拥有他。两具年轻的躯体交换着彼此的诉求，抑制于身份之下的欲望找到了倾泻的出口，少女注定伟大的神秘源头吐露倾巢而出的爱意，渴望对方回应以同样汹涌的情潮。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着自己的身影投射在贵族小姐娇小的身躯上，轻易就能将对方笼罩；莱因哈特的面容上显现着成熟于五官的神情，信任又着迷地紧盯着他。伶俐的唇齿在情意绵绵的温柔中败下阵来，莱因哈特紧紧搂住红发骑士的脖子，不断贴上对方低沉地喘息着的唇，呢喃那个清风拂面般的姓氏。  
吉尔菲艾斯难耐地快速抽送，与女主人共尝欢爱的兴奋强烈地冲击着他兼具理性与感性的大脑。他紧盯着贵族少女潮红的面颊，莱因哈特此刻私密的情欲表情刺激着忠诚的骑士对她的占有。  
年轻的贵族小姐急促地发出甜蜜的哀叹，红发骑士加之于她的热情与冲撞让她娇弱的身躯在结实的臂弯中摇摇欲坠，而对方的每一次挺进与侵占都给予她最强有力的支撑。情事的冲击远超她的控制，金发少女紧张又畅快地感受比初潮时还湿润的下体，吉尔菲艾斯完整地进入她，深处、更深处，在她体内迸发精液，向女主人贡上灼热的生命精华。  
金发少女轻颤着双腿，蔷薇色蜜穴中溢出骑士留下的白浊。红发骑士感激地吻住赋予他鲜活的源泉，再次向独属于他的女主人宣誓。  
贵族小姐疲累而心满意足地进入了梦乡。她有着乖巧端庄的睡姿，安静地躺在吉尔菲艾斯的臂弯中，粉雕玉琢的精致面容毫无防备。  
情爱的旖旎气息还未从她的神情中消散，圣洁的纯真之姿已然从她端正的面貌中显现，正如吉尔菲艾斯在春天沐浴的那缕光。  
红发骑士轻轻托起少女沉睡的温软躯体，将她华丽的金色长发平整地铺在枕头上，睡裙上每一处花边都恢复成他侍寝前的模样。他再次吻上女主人的额头，像之前的每一晚那样悄然起身，赶在拂晓前带着夏末的秘密离开女主人的寝房。


End file.
